Orange Dream Bar
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: A short AU. A young Yuki and Shuichi fall in love on a summer day over a Orange Dream Bar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the Gravitation characters

A.N. Just something I wrote while I was eating ice cream.

Shuichi Shindo laced up his shoes and ran full speed towards the door, pocketing the change his mother had given him. He heard the ringing of the ice cream truck, and his could pratically taste the orange dream bar in his mouth.

Everyday of summer, he'd waited for the ringing of the truck, and finally it came.

"Be careful, Shuichi!" His mother called

Shuichi rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why she always had to treat him like a child. Granted, he was a child, only ten, but he was just going to the curb and back.

_'Mothers'_ He thought

He tore outside, and made his way through the crowd of eager children, shouting at the man their requests. He noticed how many of them had been asking for orange dream bars. Finally, he was next in line, standing behind a boy that he didn't recognize. He was taller than him, and his amber hair shone in the sunlight. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he held up his money, and said:

"Orange dream bar, please."

The man turned around, handing down his ice cream.

"You're lucky." The man said "I've been selling those things like hotcakes. It's my last one."

"Thank you!" The boy called, walking away from the truck

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. He stepped out of line, tears welling in his eyes.

_'I've been waiting all summer for one... and this kid...'_

"Hey!"

Shuichi looked up to find the boy staring at him.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

Shuichi nodded. The boy carefully removed the wrapper from the ice cream.

"Wanna share?"

Shuichi nodded again, and sat down on the pavement next to the boy.

"I'm Yuki."

"Shuichi."

The boy cocked his head at him, taking a lick of the bar.

"Shuichi?" He asked as Shuichi wrapped his hands around Yuki's fingers, and licking his side. Shuichi nodded "That's too long." He said "I think... I'll call you... Shu."

Shuichi shrugged. He liked the nickname, and the soft way it sounded on Yuki's lips.

"I haven't seen you around before Yuki-kun."

"I just moved here Shu." He replied, licking again "My family moves around a lot."

"Oh." Shuichi said, licking the melting juice off of his fingers

"Is that were you live?" Yuki asked, pointing with sticky fingers

Shuichi nodded, wiping his sweat on his shirt.

"Will you be going to school with us?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I dunno." He replied, licking, his tongue roaming over to Shuichi's side.

"Hey!" Shuichi exclaimed "Stay on your side!"

"Your's has the most orange still." He said calmly, licking the melting juice off of their fingers "The sherbert is the best part."

Shuichi nodded in agreement, and partly in shock as he watched Yuki calmly lick his sticky fingers.

"Shu." Yuki said "You're blushing."

Shuichi laughed nervously, and smiled at his new bestfriend.

The pattern continued, everyday Yuki would buy an orange dream bar, and everyday they would sit on the curb outside of Shuichi's house and share it, which somehow always involved Shuichi getting to lick the bar for a few moments, until Yuki would trick him and finish the bar, leaving the two to go about the mess of licking the juice off of their fingers. Up until one day, when everything changed.

It was near the end of summer, when Shuichi met Yuki at the ice cream truck as always, only to find the boy carefully unwrapping his orange dream bar, looking very obviously upset.

"Yuki-kun?" Shuichi asked, sitting on the curb as Yuki sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

Yuki shook his head, and handed the bar to Shuichi.

"Why not?" He asked

"You take the bar today." Yuki said, not answering his question

"Yuki-kun." Shuichi said again, taking the bar "What's wrong?"

Yuki lowered his head, tears stinging his eyes.

"Shu-chan. I have to move again."

Shuichi blushed at the use of 'chan', and then realized what Yuki had said.

"What?" Shuichi asked, nearly dropping the bar "Where?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I'm not sure..." He said softly, sniffling back tears

Shuichi sighed, licking the bar.

"Well..." Shuichi said softly "You can still write me. We can keep being friends that way."

Yuki looked up at the pink hair boy.

"Yeah." he said softly

Shuichi smiled, closing his eyes and biting into the bar, leaving his lips sticky with the juice. His eyes then snapped open as he felt Yuki's velvety tongue run swiftly across his lips, removing the juice.

"Bye, Shu-chan!" Yuki said, running away

Shuichi sat their for a long time, the bar ignored as it melted completely and left his arm, hand and legs sticky with juice. He was in almost shock, not comprehending what had just happened. Not only had his bestfriend moved away, but he'd taken his first kiss with him.

After Yuki had gotten settled in, he and Shuichi began trading postcards. Shuichi would recieve one from Yuki almost every two weeks. And then it became every month... and then every six... and slowly, little by little, the letters stopped coming, until one came from the new owners of Yuki's house, saying that Yuki's family had moved again, and that they had no idea where they'd gone.

And eventually, Shuichi's family moved too, away from that curb where he and Yuki would sit and talk, whispering secrets in each others ears, and eating orange dream bars.

While he was unpacking at his new house, Shuichi stopped and literally dropped everything when he heard the ringing bell of the ice cream truck. He tore outside, digging in his pockets for change. It stopped right outside his house, bringing back a bit of déjà vu.

"Orange dream bar, please."

Shuichi looked up at the golden haired boy, who was holding his money up for the man to take.

"Aren't you a bit old to be eating those?" The man joked

"They just bring back memories." The boy replied

"Well, you're lucky. This just happens to be my last one."

Shuichi sighed and moved out of line.

"Hey!" The boy called

Shuichi turned to look at him, as he carefully unwrapped the ice cream.

_'It can't be...'_

"Wanna share?" He asked, sitting on the curb

Shuichi felt himself nod and walk over to the boy. The boy took a lick, and held it out to Shuichi, who stared at him.

"Shu-chan, if you don't lick it, it'll melt."

Shuichi cocked his head at him.

"Yuki-kun...?" He asked softly

Yuki smiled.

"So you remember?"

Shuichi nodded, sitting down next to Yuki, and taking a lick.

"Is that were you live?" Yuki asked

Shuichi nodded.

"Where do you live?" He asked

Yuki lifted his hand and pointed to the house next to his.

"Here." He replied simply

Shuichi couldn't help but smile.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." He replied, watching the ice cream truck drive away and the children disapear "I mean... after you moved away.. and..."

"After I kissed you?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki's softly smiling face and nodded.

"After you... kissed me."

Yuki smiled.

"Why did you--." Shuichi began

"Because, I like you." He said simply "I really like you."

Shuichi swore his jaw hit the ground.

"You always wanted to ask me about it, didn't you?" Yuki asked

"I did... in the last letter I wrote.. but you never wrote me back."

Yuki cocked his head at him.

"What last letter?"

"You mean, you never got it?"

Yuki shook his head.

"No. I kept waiting for you to write me... but... I thought you never did. And I thought that you didn't want to talk to me... so..."

"You mean... we spent all those years... not talking because a letter got lost in the mail!"

Yuki shrugged casually.

"Aparently."

Shuichi burst out into laughter.

"Did you..." Yuki said, scooting closer "Ever wonder... why I called you Shu-chan?"

Shuichi nodded.

"It's because..." Yuki said, bringing his lips near his "I think you're kinda cute."

Shuichi turned beat red, as Yuki kissed him, the orange dream bar, slipping from his sticky fingers, as his love kissed him softly, on the curb in front of their houses, on a mid summers day.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Should I keep going or leave this as a one-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine.

Warning: Some of Scarlet's Famous Fluff.

'_He kisses... like he shares...' _Shuichi thought as Yuki's hands and lips roamed over his skin. _'Selfishly. Taking all that he wants, enough to satisfy him, and then allowing me my taste, my pleasure.'_

Shuichi shifted beside Yuki, his need for air grew, but he ignored it, not wanting to break the kiss.

'_He tastes like... the orange dream bar we just shared...'_ Shuichi thought, smiling as Yuki's movements sped up.

Yuki shifted, moving closer to Shuichi, wanting to completely devour the boy. His hands roamed more sporadically now, seeking any skin contact they could find, but were deterred by the boy's still intact school uniforms.

Giving up, and realizing that he might pass out from lack of oxygen, Yuki broke the kiss.

"Wow..." Shuichi murmured "That was...wow..."

Yuki grinned proudly, scooting closer to Shuichi, and beginning to tug on his shirt.

"Hey, take this off." Yuki said

Shuichi shook his head, and Yuki looked away to avoid those piercing violet eyes. Knowing that once he looked into them, he would he almost hypnotized, and would do everything that Shuichi asked.

Yuki looked away. Too late. Shuichi's eyes met his.

"We should finish studying."

Yuki sighed, relenting.

"K." He replied "But, let me kiss you one more time?"

Shuichi nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Yuki's hands on his cheeks, and his nose brushing gently against his, as his lips fitted perfectly against Shuichi's.

'_We fit so well together...' _Shuichi thought

"Shu? Yuki?" A voice asked "Do you boys want some–."

Shuichi's eyes snapped open, but not in time to break the kiss before his mom entered the room.

"–Lemonade..."

Shuichi's eyes went wide, as did Yuki's as they hastily parted.

"M-mom..." Shuichi said nervously

But his mom just smiled.

"I didn't get a chance to speak with you, Yuki. How old are you?"

"Fine."

"Good." She said warmly "Well? Would you boys like some lemonade?"

"Uh..."

"And I made cookies."

"YES!" Both shouted excitedly, knowing that Mrs. Shindo made the best cookies.

"Okay then. I'll bring it up in a little while." She said, winking to them before exiting the rom.

There was silence for a moment, before both began to laugh.

"I love your mom. You know that?" Yuki asked laughter "What mother just walks in on her son making out with another boy and just asks about cookies and lemonade?"

Shuichi laughed too, poking Yuki so hard that he fell over.

"Well if you love her so much, then why don't you marry her?"

"Well, that spot is already taken." Yuki said

"Bye who?"

"You."

Shuichi blushed.

"Don't say–." He began, but was silenced by Yuki's lips on his, and after a moment, the door opening again.

"Shuichi? I wanted to talk to you about..." His dad began, opening the door

"JEEZ Dad!" Shuichi shouted, moving away from Yuki "Don't you knock!"

"I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Oh, well, sorry. But if you two aren't to... tongue tied... come and talk to me a bit later?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Sure."

After a beat, Yuki began laughing again, causing Shuichi to wack him across the head with a pillow.

"Now, if only my parents were that cool." Yuki said, reaching up and pulling Shuichi into his arms, Shuichi almost habitually nestling into his chest.

"Your parents aren't that bad."

"Right." Yuki said sarcastically "This being said about my mom, who was so against me seeing you that she took the last letter you wrote me and burned it in the fireplace as part of some ritualistic voodoo spell, thus cursing you and all your kin for a thousand years to come?"

"Oh yeah... her." Shuichi began

"Causing us to loose touch for years?" Yuki began "And..."

But before he could say things that would make Shuichi even sadder, Shuichi leaned up and kissed Yuki, silencing him.

He knew that Yuki was right though, though his dad was apathetic on the situation, Yuki's mom hated Shuichi, and all things associated with him, thus causing Shuichi's house to be their only refuge together.

"I should probably get home." Yuki said "She gets mad if I'm over here for too long."

"Oh... okay." Shuichi said, moving away from Yuki's strong embrace and kissing him gently "You know... pretty soon, we'll graduate highschool... and then we can move out together."

Yuki nodded, a smile coming to his amber eyes.

"Yep. And I will never have to see that crazy bitch again." Yuki said, giving him a thumbs up and heading towards the door

"Hey Yuki?" Shuichi asked, "We'll always be together...right?"

For a moment, Yuki stood still, his back to Shuichi, before turning around, a huge smile on his face.

"Duh. Do you think I'd let you get away again?"

"No way." Shuichi said, smiling, watching Yuki go

'_He loves me like this...'_ Shuichi thought _'Just like he kisses... just like he shares. Selfishly. Pleasing himself first and always, and then me. Taking what he wants of me, and never returning it. Which is fine by me...'_

Before he knew what he was doing, Shuichi was down the stairs, and outside, throwing his arms around Yuki and kissing him passionately.

'_I love the way he loves me. The way he kisses me. The way we fight, the way we hug and hold and touch. The way his heat lingers on my skin. The way he takes everything from me, but not realizing that he gives me so much more than what he takes. That his love makes up for everything that is lacking in me.'_

Yuki was surprised by the kiss, and was slightly afraid that his mother would see, but giving into his own need, he took Shuichi into his arms and returned the kiss.

'_Everything he wants, he can have it. So long as I get his promises, and his kisses, and his love. His sweet and gentle words, saying that he'll never leave me, and that we'll always be together. '_

The sun was setting, giving the sky a rosy glow as the two kissed, oblivious to the world around

each trying to lick the remnants of ice cream of the other's lips.

'_He kisses me like this. On this midsummers day. Holding me in his arms, his body pressed against mine. He kisses me like this. His kisses tasting sweeter than sugar, like candy. No, like the orange dream bar we always share. Sitting on the curb until it melts down our fingers, forgotten as our sticky lips find each other.'_

"Yuki?" Shuichi said, pulling away for a moment, before crashing their lips back together "You'll never understand just how much I love you."

Yuki grinned, holding Shuichi tighter.

'_He gives to me like this...'_ Yuki thought _'He willingly gives into all of my selfish needs and desires, giving me strength in ways he'll never know. His arms wrapped around me his lips pressed to mine. His kisses tasting like the orange dream bars we always share on summer days.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. You know, I really had no intention upon making another chapter for this story. When it started out, I had intended it to be a oneshot, and pretty much had no other thoughts about another chapter .But I guess I was visited by the ghost of Fanfics Past or something, because a while ago, this chapter kinda popped into my head, and I've just been procrastinating about finishing it. But here it is, the promised second chapter to Orange Dream Bar.(probably not the last... maybe. I make no promises)


End file.
